mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Spring Forward/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 2 Fog heading towards the exit S1E2.png Ponies move out of the way S1E2.png Ponies flee from Nightmare Moon S1E02.png Winter Wrap Up Ice Scorers Big Chunks S1E11.png Twilight organizing lake ice-cutting S1E11.png Pinkie Pie Lake Cubes Start S1E11.png Ice scorers skating in perfect sync S1E11.png Row of lake scorers S1E11.png Ice skaters crisscross S1E11.png Call of the Cutie Apple Bloom inches toward the door S1E12.png Green Isn't Your Color Ponies looking at Fluttershy S1E20.png Ponies cheering for Fluttershy S1E20.png The Best Night Ever At the Gala background ponies 2 before S01E26.png At the Gala background ponies 2 after S01E26.png Pinkie Pie 'I am the best at parties' S1E26.png Rainbow Dash saves pie S1E26.png Ponies at the gala S1E26.png Gasp S01E26.png Season two The Mysterious Mare Do Well DARKWING - I mean.. Mare Do Well S2E08.png Sweet and Elite Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Aerial view of flowers S02E26.png First wedding procession This Day S2E26.png Pony crowd wedding S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking down to the crowd S2E26.png Pinkie Pie eating cake S2E26.png Picture of Pinkie Pie eating cake S2E26.png Season three Magical Mystery Cure Twilight looks over her subjects S03E13.png Twilight and her friends on the balcony S03E13.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Ponies preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration S4E01.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png Curtains about to open S4E25.png Discord the magician S4E25.png Season five The Cutie Map - Part 2 Equality village celebrating S5E2.png Our Town in celebration S5E2.png Mane Six join in the celebration S5E2.png Amending Fences Canterlot library exterior shot S5E12.png The Mane Attraction Audience ponies in mild confusion S5E24.png Rara singing "right before my eyes" S5E24.png Rara sings "just like the magic inside of you" S5E24.png Rara singing "just like the magic inside of..." S5E24.png Coloratura addressing the crowd S5E24.png Coloratura "I had forgotten who I really was" S5E24.png Coloratura "an old friend reminded me" S5E24.png Season six Spice Up Your Life Ponies in Canterlot's Restaurant Row S6E12.png ''My Little Pony The Movie'' More ponies looking at big mess of cake MLPTM.png Bodyguards make a path through the crowd MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade arrives MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade arrives MLPTM.jpg MLP The Movie Moviepilot - Photo Finish taking Songbird's picture.jpg Songbird Serenade posing for photos MLPTM.png Songbird posing for another photo MLPTM.png Photo Finish taking photos of Songbird MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade "set up for my sound check" MLPTM.png Photo Finish taking pictures of Mane Six MLPTM.png Rarity giving Capper a new cloak MLPTM.png Rarity giving Capper a new top hat MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade flying over the audience MLPTM.png Season nine Sparkle's Seven Apple Chord's family at back of the theater S9E4.png Security guard kicks out Apple Chord's family S9E4.png The Last Laugh More ponies line up with hooffuls of bits S9E14.png Merchandise Spring Forward, Companionable Filly card MLP CCG.jpg Miscellaneous First wedding promotional image S2E26.jpg Post wedding promotional image S2E26.jpg Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 1.jpg